THE RETURN
by Hooda
Summary: BEATRICE PRIOR HAS BEEN FOUND AND RETURNED SAFELY HOME TO HER PARENTS. BUT EVER SINCE EVELYN'S DEATH, TOBIAS EATON HAS FELT LIKE MARCUS' EVIL WILL BE UNLEASHED FULLY. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "DIVERGENT HIGH SCHOOL PARODY" AND I REALLY ADVISE YOU TO READ IT BEFORE THIS SEQUEL - the author
1. Chapter 1

_**THE NEW BEGINNING**_

CHAPTER 1 - TOBIAS

I carefully lift Beatrice into my arms, her head softly on my chest and her parents watching every move I make, and carry her upstairs to her room. I gently pull her covers over her small body. Just before I leave the room, I bend over to press my lips between her eyebrows.

0

The monster awaits for me at home. As soon as I step through the front door, I can feel his anger and hatred burn coldly through my body and heart. I slip off my shoes and start to head upstairs, praying he doesn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - TRIS

I sit in my cold basement, staring at the punching bag hanging from a hook in the corner of the room. Mom is at work, but left me very clear rules to call for help if there was _any _sign of trouble around the house.

"If the bushes shift suspiciously, call 9-1-1."

"Okay Mom."

"If someone knocks at the door, call 9-1-1."

"Understood."

"If the burner in the kitchen starts on fire -"

"Mom, I love you and I know you are trying to protect me, but _I know_. Go to work. I'll be fine." She trembled as she locked the door behind her and waved to my before driving off. I knew that as soon as she drove around the corner, she would start crying in fear. Only to wipe away the tears again and apply a fresh layer of makeup to cover the underlying fear.

I have the house to myself for the rest of the day. Tobias and I haven't tried to tell everyone else at school that I have been found. In fact, _no one _but my rescuers know I am at home safely tucked away.

My glare doesn't lessen at the punching bag. Inside of me, there is a little burning desire to hit that bag as hard as I can until my knuckles split open. I want to imagine that Caleb's face is pinned on the punching bag. Or Peter's face. It doesn't really matter which.

_I go upstairs into my bedroom and push the door open to my closet. A small vanity lined with pictures and trinkets sits in the corner amidst two racks of clothing. I slowly take a step closer to the pictures that remind me of my childhood before my move two years ago._

_Reardon, my best friend, and I sit in one picture as toddlers. We grew up together. Besides Tobias, she is the second closest person I have ever been friends with. My eyes glance up at a picture that I taped up only a few months before._

_It was a picture of Caleb before his send off to college. My eyes narrowed, throat constricted painfully, and collapsed against a rack of shoes. Just seeing him happy and smiling in that picture sends chills through me. _

_I ripped the picture off the vanity mirror and went downstairs into the basement. I opened the little door to the furnace and threw it in. I watched as the remains of my brother's treachery float up into ashes and into the air ducts. My family smelled of betrayal that night._

I stand up and face the punching bag. My knuckles are protectively wound in tape and my fists are set. I swing at the bag.

It feels amazing: the second my fist hits the bag, I know _this_ is how I will get better.

Punching. Not therapy and psychologists. Just punching.

Punching.

Punching.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - TOBIAS

I unlock the Prior's front door with the spare key Mrs. Prior handed to me in case of emergencies. I dump my bag in the corner of the kitchen.

"Tris! I'm back from school!" I walk over to the fridge and pull out a water. The water trickles down my throat as I realize something: the house is dead silent.

"Tris! Not funny! Where are you?" I call around the house. My panic and fear starts to settle in again. What if Peter and Jeanine came back for her? Where is she?

I open the door to the basement and quickly skip down the steps two at a time. I hear thumping noises and panting. No, no, no, no, no.

What I find surprises me even more.

Tris swings at a punching bag hanging from a chain in the corner of the room. Her arms and brow glisten with sweat and her breathing is labored as she keeps hitting. The tape wrapping around her knuckles to keep them from tearing has worn off. Her knuckles have turned red and one of them has actually started to bleed.

I quietly observe her movements from where I stand. She is throwing her body too far out and isn't using her elbows and knees as much as she should. Her shoulders are too tense and scrunched up. She doesn't notice me silently walk up behind her, grinning like an idiot. My hand reaches around her stomach and presses to her abdomen.

"Make sure to keep tension here," I say into her ear so she can hear me over her breathing. I feel her stomach pull suck up as she twists around in surprise, fist raised and about to hit me. I smile down and kiss her lightly.

"You -" she cuts away from the kiss, but I don't let her get that far.

"- are -" I kiss her off again.

" - stupid." This time, she doesn't resist me and falls into my arms, my hand caressing her soft hair. So this is what it is like to have a girlfriend. I like it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - TOBIAS

"Tobias! Get down here!" Marcus' yell still penetrates through my bedroom door. I get up from my much too comfortable bed and wipe my eyes as I climb downstairs. It's only eleven o'clock at night.

Marcus holds a belt in one hand and the landline in the other, which is raised to his ear. He eagerly nods his head to the voice of the caller. After a minute, he hangs up and turns around to look at me. I step away from the belt.

"You were just accepted to Loyola University!"

The words hit me like rocks. Loyola? Calling in urgency at midnight?

"What are you talking about? I didn't fill out an application for Loyola. How could have… what did you do?" Marcus' smile vanishes and he holds the belt tighter.

"I put in a good word with some of the professors and some upperclassmen. This is amazing news Tobias! Loyola! And now all I have to do is find you an even better wife!"

My yawn is cut short and I realize that I am too late. Marcus has had my life planned out this entire time. While I was distracted with Beatrice's disappearance, Marcus had snuck behind my back and set my future in stone. And I was too stupid to throw away the application to Loyola when I had a chance. I ignore Marcus talking about future profession possibilities and finding a "fitting" spouse and walk back to room.

Through my window, I can see Beatrice's window. The blind is almost always pulled down and shut tight now that she is back home. But right now, the lights to her room are on. I grab my phone off my nightstand.

**4isawesome: can I please come over? **

**3Ravens: what's wrong?**

**4isawesome: Marcus, that's what's wrong right now**

**3Ravens: want to talk about it?**

**4isawesome: yeah. I'll be right over in a minute**

**3Ravens: okay. **

I quietly scamper across the little space of lawn separating Beatrice's house from mine. Even this little bit of space between us is infuriating.

But between the properties, a massive tree holding my childhood tree house resides. In order to reach Beatrice's window, I have to climb through the branches of this tree. I grab the first branch to pull myself up and disappear into the canopy of fire colored leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reality is, this story is dying. **

**Dreading the day to come **

**when the words must be wrought from my hands**

**Then torn and burnt to a crisp . . . **

**just the cliche is left. **

**- Raquel (copywrite 2014)**

CHAPTER 5 - BEATRICE

There's a tap at my window and I jump in surprise. I quickly pull up the blinds and push the window out. A pair of hands grip the window sill and in tumbles Tobias like in the Prince Charming and Rapunzel fairy tale.

"Hey. Sorry about this," Tobias mutters quietly. I can't help but laugh. He looks at me carefully, like he isn't sure what is going on or if I'm going crazy. Maybe the latter.

"I thought you would come through the front or back doors. Not my bedroom window! You scared me there for a second when you tapped on my window," I say, catching my breath. I didn't realize how liberating it is to laugh again. Almost as nice as punching the bag downstairs. Tobias shoves his hands into his sweatshirt pocket and sits down on my desk chair. He doesn't acknowledge my laughter.

"What's wrong Four?" I ask him quietly. He must have come here for a reason.

Tobias sighs. "Nothing's wrong. Why?" His response is too sudden and his breathing is too quick. Either he's nervous about something or he's lying. I step closer to him and place a timid hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? I want to help." He sighs and looks me in the eyes.

"Marcus was on the phone with a college that has accepted me. He went behind my back while you were missing and I was worrying to put my life together. The idiot went behind my back and _changed everything!_ And then he starts talking about… getting married! It's ridiculous! I hate the bastard!" Tobias drops his head into his hands and shakes his head over and over. I kneel down in front of him. My hands reach out and catch his flailing head, my fingers slipping through his hair. Tobias' eyes don't meet mine.

"He said I have to marry someone rich and pretty and successful. I don't want that though," he whispers to me in a pained and defeated voice. I nuzzle my nose into his hair, breathing in his familiar scent of cologne and his pillow.

"So what do you want?" I ask quietly into his soft dark hair. He lifts his head up to look at me and the corner of his lips lift up a little into a grin. He reaches out and touches my cheek with his fingertips.

"You."

Tobias leans forward and closes the space between us by kissing me softly. Except I don't let him pull away because my hands are tangled in his hair. I pull him back to me and he doesn't resist. Our lips still touching, I sit up so that I am on my feet again. Tobias pulls away just far enough to grab my wrist gently and pull me into his arms.

Even though his father may beat him or kill him for not following the rules, he chooses me. And I choose him. Over and over and over and over again.

Because that is what love does to us.

To everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 - TOBIAS

I wake up to rays of sunlight floating through the bedroom window and landing softly on me. My skin feels warm and my sweatshirt suddenly feels like too much to bear. In my arms, Beatrice shifts comfortably. Her face is pressed into the crook of my shoulder and chest. Her slow breathing tickles my skin. She curls closer into my arms.

"Good morning," a groggy voice murmurs sluggishly. Beatrice rubs her eyes slowly and yawns. Her cheeks flush a cute color of pink. I smile and our foreheads touch.

"I could get used to this you know; waking up to you each morning."

She smiles a little against my lips and her nose slides along mine. Her nose is freezing cold and I frown. For someone who slept comfortably warm in my arms all night, why isn't she warm?

"Are you cold blooded?" I ask out of nowhere. Beatrice's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your nose. It's freezing."

"My nose is always freezing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay."

I lean in closer and we kiss. My hands wrap around her warmly and my eyes begin to droop. Her's too, I notice when we pull away.

"I'm going back to my house. It won't do us any good if our parents discover we're here. Alone." Both of our faces turn pink. "So I'll get going."

"M'kay. I love you," she murmurs through her sleepiness. I quietly and quickly open the window to leading out to the tree and before I step out,

"I love you too. Get some rest, Princess Prior."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 - BEATRICE

Today, I decide, I will go to school. It may scare the living daylights out of my parents because I know they want to protect me from threats, but I know I'm ready. Instead of taking the bus with everyone else, I sleep in with Tobias a little later than usual and take a nice long shower. Every second the water hits my skin, I feel like it is slowly peeling away the layers of tears and pain from the past month. I grab some clean clothes out of my closet and my backpack off the ground.

0

When I get to school, it's the middle of my lunch hour. Everyone I know will be there. Including Tobias. So I shoulder my backpack and take a few deep breathes before I step through the doors.

At first, I am met by the loud talking and chorus of people talking all at once around me. But then some people notice me and begin pointing, staring, whispering. They knew I was gone but didn't expect to see me so soon. I quickly begin walking in the direction of my usual table I sit at with everyone else. No one, not even Al, has seen me yet.

"And then Mrs. Andrews gave me the most ridiculous assignment and - _Beatrice_?" Christina screams from the center of the group. Christina was deep in conversation with everyone else and her voice shoots out across the table. She stands up, her eyes bulging out of her head in disbelief. From beside her, Zeke and Uriah also stare in complete shock.

"What - I - who - how?" she cries out. Before I can say anything, she pounces on me. At first I think she will claw my eyes out, but instead she embraces me in a bear crushing hug.

"You came back alive," she whispers into my ear. I try to hold back the tears, but they silently slip over my cheeks regardless of the effort to keep them back. A pair of thick arms wrap around my torso and forcefully pull me away from Christina. The owner of the arms pull me into them. It smells like cologne and Dauntless. And cake.

"Uriah, I missed you."

"I missed you too Princess Prior." I laugh at the use of my old nickname the boys in the group gave me a long time ago when I was still in the eighth grade. They called me Princess Prior because my hair was curly and I wore such a beautiful dress the night of my graduation.

Tobias had attended it, too. He even gave me a small bouquet of flowers, making every other girl in the room wish they were me. I had smiled so much that night after his gift and acted so prestigious that Zeke and Uriah started calling me "Princess Prior." But they rarely called me that anymore after Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and I egged the Pedrad's house over the summer.

Uriah releases me reluctantly so that I can breathe again. But just as he lets go of me, I am swarmed by another buff pair of arms that smell like lemongrass and sage. Albert, the clumsy teddy bear.

"You made me so worried Beatrice. I was going to go crazy!" He releases me so abruptly that I drop my bag. But I don't care. Shauna and Zeke lunge at me next. Shauna is crying so hard that mascara runs down her cheeks.

"What happened to you? Who did this?" Lynn asks me rather harshly as she sits back down. I take a seat beside Tobias, my arm against his, and shake my head.

"I won't say anything until I'm ready." I give each of them a hard look. "And I will not tell anyone what happened for any price. I just need to sort out my life first." Christina reaches for my arm and gives it a gentle slap, smiling more than I've ever seen her smile in my life.

"I think I know one person who will get the truth out of you with the perfect kind of motivation," she says sassily at me. She winks at Tobias and our faces turn red. Everyone at our table bursts out laughing. Zeke slings an arm around Shauna's shoulders and Shauna's face turns slightly pink. She keeps laughing to cover up her embarrassment.

"Shut up Christina!"

It feels good to be back."Shut up Christina!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING GUYS AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT WEEK. THINGS ARE GETTING PRETTY SLOW EN LA CASA DE LA RAQUEL. :D - **THE AUTHOR


	9. Chapter 9

**HERE WE ARE MY LITTLE EAGER MUNCHKIN READERS! THE NEXT UPDATE TO "THE RETURN." YOU MUST BE WARNED THOUGH - TOBIAS BEGINS TO ACT LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGE BOY AND LIKE A MENTOR TO BEATRICE AS SHE FIGHTS HER INNER (AND POSSIBLY OUTER) DEMONS. **

**AND SINCE IT ****_IS _****THE WEEK OF HALLOWEEN, I WILL ADD A TWISTER / SCARY / HORROR CHAPTER SOMETIME THIS WEEK! THIS IS JUST A POSSIBILITY THOUGH. BEWARE THE HAUNTED CHAPTER... **

. . . . - the author


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 8 - TOBIAS

It's surprising that Beatrice would actually come to school so soon. After being abducted, then tested and experimented on, and starved for almost a week and a half. No one just gets up one day while rehabilitating themselves to their lives again; which by the ways has been wrecked for Beatrice. Her own brother tortured her and was going to execute her. And he is still out there, most likely planning to abduct her again.

And Beatrice just came back to school.

"I just wanted to get out of my boring room and smell the roses again," she told me as we walked to my old pick up that is now lost to me in the maze of cars in this parking lot. My hand is wrapped securely around Beatrice's hand as we walk around a group of girls who point at her with sympathetic smiles and quickly start walking towards our direction.

"Oh Beatrice! We heard what happened! I can't believe they would do that to such a young and pretty girl like you!" a brunette with brown eyes and eyelashes empathized by mascara. Her perfectly straight hair flows over her shoulders, giving of the smell of nutmeg and cherries. She reaches out to touch Beatrice's arm, but my girlfriend quickly pulls away.

"What are you talking about? Who did _what_ to me?" Beatrice asks slowly to the brunette. Molly, I think her name is, purses her lips a little and leans forward to whisper something into Beatrice's ear. Except, I can still make out what Molly says because I'm so close to Beatrice; at a protective distance of course.

"_That you were kidnapped and beaten. Raped. You know 'what,'" _Molly hisses. Beatrice's face turns purple and she pushes Molly away immediately. Her hand that isn't wrapped in mine is curled into a fist. Her eyes glow coldly.

"That isn't what happened Molly. Nothing like that happened at all. Yes, I _was _kidnapped. But no one did… that… to me. So back off." Beatrice's voice sounds steady and strong; she's fearless. But of course that isn't true. No one can be fearless. It's impossible.

Molly gives Beatrice another once over glance, weighing some options in her head, before she turns around - hair whipping around her shoulder dramatically - and walks off with her group of followers. Her hips sway in a seductive way and I catch myself staring.

"Let's just go," Beatrice mutters. Her fist has dissolved into the air of emotions.

But she'll use it again.

Maybe even soon.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 9 - BEATRICE

Tobias drives me home from my first day back to school. I don't have to worry about completing any work for my classes. All my teachers were so surprised I had made that I had made it back from my "ordeal" and was "traumatized" that I didn't need to worry about making up my work for a while. Now all I have to do is continue resting and thinking over some things. By things, I mean Molly and her friends.

***Molly In A Nutshell: beauty queen (but she has a HUGE nose), gossip queen (tried to make my parents look bad to everyone at school), and has been trying to seduce Tobias into her cat-like claws for as long as I have been in high school.***

"I can't believe she would say something so disgusting and perverted like that. What's wrong with that girl? Beaten? I wasn't beaten! My mind was tortured and my brother was controlling my mind so my body listened to his every order -"

Tobias leans across the center console and presses his lips to mine gently. I immediately shut up and my anger washes away. He makes the world melt away and his beautiful eyes reduce me to nothing. I wouldn't mind to waking up to them every day of the rest of my life. Tobias pulls away after a moment and his forehead touches mine.

"You talk too much. And stop talking about Caleb and what he did to you so much. I keep feeling a pit in my stomach whenever you mention the entire… fiasco."

I shrug. "I can never shut up when I'm angry. I have to let my energy out somehow."

Tobias smiles at me a little.

"Then lets go punch that punching bag in your basement. Nothing better than a good punch to the gut to get the anger and frustration out once and for all."

I smile back at him.

"Okay."


	12. Opposition

_**HEY GUYS! I'M BEING VERY CASUAL ABOUT THIS TODAY, BUT THERE WON'T BE A NEW UPDATE UNTIL POSSIBLY TOMORROW. BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT THE NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED TONIGHT INSTEAD AND ANOTHER TOMORROW, THEN PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW ON "THE RETURN." IT'S A SIMPLE ENOUGH OFFER.**_

_**REMEMBER: ALL IT TAKES IS ONE PERSON TO UNLEASH THE REST OF THE IMAGINATIVE STORY THAT IS SITTING HERE IN MY HANDS!**_

_**THANK AND MAY THE ODDS EVER BE IN YOUR FAVOR!**_

- the author


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 9 - TOBIAS

Sweat prickles my brow. I lay down on the mat in the corner of Beatrice's basement. My hands and arms burn from punching and one of my knuckles is bleeding a little. I close my eyes and try to focus on my breathing, but Beatrice is still hitting the bag. The sound of skin hitting the hard fabric is annoying me right now.

"Beatrice. Take a break. We've been at it for an hour and a half."

The punching doesn't even lessen. I raise my head and look at her.

Beatrice's elbow hits the bag, only to be retracted a second later before her opposite arms rams into the bag next. Her eyes are focused on a little point in the distance and her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. She brings her knee up in a jerking position and slams it into the bag, making it shake a little.

I admire the light in her eyes, the deadly wanting to hurt and punch. Beatrice's arms are showing what little muscle she has made; striking and beautiful.

She attacks that poor bag for another minute before stepping back and looking down at her knuckles. They are red and scarred from the last session of punching we had yesterdays after school and the confrontation against Molly.

"Maybe instead of fighting the bag," I say as Beatrice shuffles through her things for her water bottle, "you should fight me. Get some self defense practice in with the punching bag." Still gulping down her water, Beatrice raises her eyebrows at me in question.

"You want me to fight you? Really?"

I cross my arms over my chest and put on a serious face for once.

"Yes. I want you to be able to protect yourself so the 'incident' doesn't happen again. Unless you want Peter to hurt you again." Beatrice visibly winces at the reminder of the "incident." I know I hit a sore spot in her, but having her remember the pain and horror of being kidnapped will help my argument right now.

"Fine. I'll fight you," she mutters quietly.

0

Beatrice and I move the mats over into the center of the wide and spacious basement so we can spar. I show her some of the basic moves to self defense. A few years ago, when I was a Freshman, my mother signed me up for a sparring and defense class for a week. Zeke and Uriah did it too. But I still remember many of the moves. I raise my arms a little and separate my feet so I be in stance. Beatrice faces me from a two yards away, looking strong, but calculating.

I make the move by jerking my right arm out to test her agility. My fist aims straight for her neck where it will make the most damage; but her hand whips out in a flash to grab my wrist just in time. Without wasting a second, she twists my arm around and ducks her head under my arm, then rams her other elbow straight into my side. I struggle to catch my breath and recover when she swipes my feet from under me. She presses her knee to my chest and releases a pent up breath.

"Is that it? Are you done?" Beatrice asks. She still doesn't move her knee off my chest and she weighs more than she looks.

"No." I reach up to cup my hand around the back of her neck, pulling her face down to mine. I press my lips to hers and she finally moves her knee. Instead of sitting up, I pull her right on top of me.

Her fingers slip through my hair, making me shiver. I put my hands around her waist and kiss her harder. A drop of sweat falls from her forehead, but neither of us acknowledges anything other than each other. I pull away after a second to kiss the soft skin just under her jaw. I swear I hear the slightest sigh escape her and kiss her harder.

"I love you, you know," I murmur against her neck. Beatrice shifts so her head rests in the crook of my neck and jaw, closing her eyes. Her soft breathing makes me feel calmer and more controlled. She's like a drug, an addiction, something I need to survive.

"I love you too Tobias. No matter what."

We lay there on the mats for what seems like hours, just breathing in each other's air and listening to the sounds of each other's hearts. No one is home other than us, so no one bothers us down here in the basement. I try to sit up but Beatrice's weight holds me down. So I poke her arm.

"Hey, we should get up now. Lets -," I stop short when I realize she fell asleep. Beatrice's face is calm and gentle when she sleeps. She doesn't look like the warrior woman I have seen been shaped the past weeks. Her golden hair gently falls around her shoulders, tickling my upper arm.

I don't want to wake her, so I carry her gently up the basement stairs and up to her room. I should get going home to get cleaned up and start my homework, but something tells me to stop opening window of her room open to leave just yet.

I turn around to look at Beatrice's room.

These people love me like a son and are aware of my struggles lately. They lost their daughter and I was the one who learned to shoot a gun to go bring her home safely. These people welcomed me with open arms and caring smiles; something I have lost forever now that my mother is gone.

I slide the window shut and stare at Beatrice's calm sleeping face.

She accepted me for who I am and loves me. Her kindness, her bravery, and her selflessness can never be met by anyone else I have ever met in my life. Beatrice opened her arms to me like her family did and gave me something I've never had been shown or given before: true love.

Not like the true love as in fairy tales, but love that defines us as a person. I see a fire in her, a desire, to love everyone she cares about. A love so strong and powerful, it overshadows any hatred my father has inflicted upon me since my mother's demise.

So I lay down beside her, my nose burying itself in her sweet lemon scented hair, close my eyes to the world, and let her love envelope me like a warm blanket.

_**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU ALL CRY AND REALIZE HOW TOBIAS VIEWS BEATRICE NOW. - **_the author


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 11 - BEATRICE

It has been two weeks since I returned to school.

Two weeks since I learned how to fight.

Three weeks since my escape from my deranged brother.

Four weeks since my abduction.

A month and a half since Tobias and I confessed our feelings for each other. A month and two weeks since Tobias' disappearance.

And one day since his father decided to abuse him

I knew it was only a matter of time before the monster raised his fist against my best friend and companion. When Tobias first introduced me to his father, Marcus, two years ago, I knew there was something brewing under that man's skin. Seeing me, he acted cold and a little too "grumpy;" as Christina calls it.

"Grumpy?" I ask her as we walk through the endless mall filled to the brim with stores and clothes and more stores. Christina had managed to drag me away from the punching bag for a few hours to go out and shop for a while. Fall Formal was only a week and a half away and I still didn't have a dress to wear. Instead of worrying about my mental or physical welfare, Christina wants to worry about what dress I'm going to wear to the Formal.

"Yes! Marcus, to you of course, is grumpy.' He's _never _like that around me. He's always been so nice, quiet, and polite," Christina exclaims as she spots the Starbucks thirty yards away and narrows her eyes like a hawk. She grabs my hand that isn't holding bags from shopping and begins to drag towards the little coffee shop.

"Everyone loves you Christina. You have a natural aura of happiness and it makes everyone else around you want to be happy as well," I comment as I pick up my cup of hot chocolate off the counter and hand the cashier a tip. He's tall with light skin and green eyes that match his golden hair perfectly. Just before I turn around, I see him wink at me. I frown.

Christina picks up her coffee and glares at the kid.

"She's already taken."

The cute cashier boy's face turns a deadly shade of red and he averts his eyes from me. Christina walks out of the shop without another word.

"So you think that Marcus hates you? I wouldn't blame him. He wants the perfect future for his son and then Tobias decided to be with you." I take a seat at one of the metal benches that line a wall. I set the heavy bags down. Christina sits down beside me and _happily_ sips her coffee.

"Lets just talk about something else right now. I don't want to talk about depressing stuff like Marcus and Tobias' future. How about we start talking about what I'm going to wear to the Fall Formal. What color dress were you thinking I should wear?" I ask.

I don't like the idea of Marcus controlling Tobias' future. Especially choosing and applying into colleges for Tobias. His son isn't a helpless little boy anymore. Tobias can have a word in his future. It's his anyway.

At the mention of dresses and picking the perfect color, Christina's head whips around in surprise to look at me with wide eyes.

"You're still going to the dance? I thought you were going to take it easy and stay home that night." Christina puts down her coffee and pulls her phone out of her pocket. Her fingers fly maddenly across the little glass screen. She glances back up at me for a second before returning to her task.

"Looks like we'll be here longer than I anticipated. I texted Will and Tobias to tell them we won't be back for a while." Just at that second, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I put down my hot chocolate to read the text.

**4isawesome: where are you guys?**

**3Ravens: the mall. Christina's helping me look for a dress**

**4isawesome: a dress? for what? am I forgetting something important? oh my god is it your birthday?**

**3Ravens: no silly. the Fall Formal. I'm getting a dress for the dance**

**4isawesome: oh… I'll talk to you guys later. have fun!**

**3Ravens: no! save me!**

**4isawesome: you can survive a couple hrs Tris**

**3Ravens: have you met Christina? **

**4isawesome: yeah. so good luck. **

I put my phone back into my pocket and sigh.

0

"So let me guess," Christina says as she plunges her hands into a rack of dresses on a rack. I start pushing through the dresses too.

"What?" I ask her as I pull out a dark blue skinny, tight, knee length dress. Little sparkles line the sleeveless hem. My father would never approve of a dress this immature. I put it back on the rack.

"Have you and Tobias done… you know… that?"

I completely freeze and turn around to face her.

"No."

Christina raises an eyebrow and returns her attention to the dresses. Her cheeks are flushed.

"Did you and Will -," I start before Christina's hand whips out of nowhere and covers my mouth.

"We did. Just don't say it out loud please." I remove her hand cautiously and give her a reassuring grin.

"I won't. I promise. And about 'that,' Tobias may have come close." Christina's eyes widen and she smiles mischievously at me.

"Come close? How so?" This time, it's my turn to blush a little.

"Well we were sparring one day a couple days after I returned to school and I pinned him on the ground. So when I asked if he was done, he started kissing me. When he kissed my neck, I felt like everything in me was melting. I couldn't even think straight. We said we loved each other and then I fell asleep while we were just lying there."

Christina's eyes are bulging out her head.

"What?"

She shakes her head and her grin smiles.

"Christina, what is it?" I gently set my hand on her shoulder and make her look at me. I hate it when Christina talks; she's _never _quiet. About anything.

"It's just that I feel betrayed for some reason. You obviously told Tobias and your parents what happened. I went crazy when you disappeared Beatrice. I was searching high and low for my best friend. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I want to know what happened to trusting my with information like this. I want to help you Beatrice." Her dark eyes plead with me to understand. I sigh and flick my eyes to stare at the ground.

"I never told my parents the entire story. Not even Tobias. Or the authorities. The only part I told Tobias was who it was and what they did to me with those serums."

Christina's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "What serums?"

"Uhhh… very bad drugs that are injected. The liquid somehow gets into your head and causes agony and -," I don't finish my sentence. My eyes narrow on two familiar faces at the cashier counter a few yards away.

Caleb and Peter smile at the cashier lady with their sweet and innocent looking, stupid, ugly mouths. They look like casual teenage boys out for a stroll through the mall, but they are monsters in disguise.

I'm aware of my arms and fingertips beginning to tremble. It's getting harder to breathe and my head is pounding with fighting lessons from Tobias. Caleb's eyes land on me and narrow.

"Beatrice! Is that you?" Caleb exclaims from the cashier. Peter turns around confused. But his confusion evaporates when he sees me. A slow smile crosses his sick face.

"Christina," I whisper. Christina looks from the boys back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Get your cell phone out. I need to you to text Tobias for me."

Christina pulls out her phone and opens her texting list. Now Caleb is quickly walking in this direction, Peter close behind him, still smiling sinisterly at me. His green eyes glow like poison.

"Just text him these two words: Caleb returned."

Christina looks at me curiously. "That's it?"

"Text him! Now!"

Caleb is only a few yards away from us. He opens his arms wide like he wants to give me a hug, but I know better. I know what monster he is. I know his true nature and what he's going to do. Just as Christina slips her phone back in her purse, I act.

I grab Caleb's arm and twist it around so it's pinned behind his back. Before he can even scream, I jerk my knuckle into the soft spot behind his neck where Tobias said there was a pressure point. I hit the right spot. Caleb crumples to the ground like a rag doll.

I look up just in time to see Peter about to grab my face, but pull back quickly. His fist misses my face by a hair. Before he can pull it away though, I grab it and jerk my knee up hard into the straight bone where his elbow meets with muscle. A sickening crack issues from Peter's arm and his eyes widen. I pounce forward and hit Peter's soft spot in his neck. He too falls to the ground.

"You can fight?" Christina gasps from a few feet away. Her eyes are widened in shock at me. I reach down to grab Caleb and Peter's phones and wallets. I'm going to search them later with George, Amar and Tobias.

"Uh, Beatrice? I think we should get out of here," Christina mutters quietly. She grabs off bags off the ground and we start making out way very quickly towards the mall doors, leaving Caleb and Peter's bodies behind.

Before we can make it to the door, a hand grabs my shoulder and I twist around immediately. It's just a mall cop though. He looks quite angry.

"I need you two young ladies to come with me immediately."


	15. Chapter 15

HI GUYS! HOW ARE THE STORIES COMING ALONG? WHENEVER YOU GUYS GET THE CHANCE, JUST MAKE SURE TO COMMENT SOME IDEAS OR WHATNOT. - the author


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 12 - TOBIAS

I am sitting in Beatrice's living room and sorting through some homework when the landline starts to ring. Mrs. Prior walks into the little office and answers the call. I return my attention to my work. Mrs. Prior walks back into the room a moment later with the phone still clutched in her hand. Her face looks very distressed.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Prior?" I ask politely.

She sighs audibly.

"Can you come with me to pick up Beatrice and a couple of her friends? They got themselves arrested at the mall."

Mrs. Prior and I climb into my old truck Evelyn gave me two years ago. I press my foot down on the gas pedal and the truck lurches forward. Mrs. Prior slaps her hand down on the windshield and gasps.

"Sorry Mrs. Prior. The truck always needs an extra push and I hit the gas too hard." I keep my hand firmly on the wheel and keep my eyes peeled on the road, which is thankfully empty of any vehicles.

"I can't believe Beatrice could be so… hostile. She attacked two innocent young men! I did not raise my daughter to be like this. Or maybe she's just paranoid after the 'incident.'" Mrs. Prior comments quietly as I guide the truck around a corner.

The text from Christina a few minutes before the officials called Mrs. Prior still leaves me a little shocked.

**Caleb returned.**

It made no sense. Beatrice only confided in me who tested those simulations on her. Not even her parents knew that their own "perfect" son had tortured her.

So how would Christina…

_Caleb returned._

I nearly hit the brakes when the realization hits me like a boulder. Caleb must have found them in the mall while they were shopping. Beatrice wouldn't have told Christina what Caleb the entire truth of what Caleb did to her, but would rather use Christina to contact me.

Caleb returned for Beatrice.

I hit the gas pedal as hard as I could and barely register Mrs. Prior exclaim something about uncontrollable teenagers.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Prior, but I think I know why Beatrice attacked those two 'innocent' boys at the mall now. They were the two young men that abducted her a month ago. I'll explain later."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mrs. Prior eyeing me suspiciously. I don't blame her if she thinks I'm rushing to a conclusion that may not even be correct. But what else can _Caleb returned_ mean?

0

I narrowly miss hitting the cars on either side of the parking space I choose closest to the closest mall entrance. As soon as the car is off, Mrs. Prior shoves her way through the passenger seat door and slams the door shut behind her. We hurriedly start towards the doors.

A breeze hits us as we walk into the mall through the Nordstrom's west entrance. Busy shoppers push past us as they eye different items for sale. A young woman with pigtails and braces, wearing a black skirt and blouse, steps right in our way.

"May I introduce to you Chanel's newest perfume: Candy. Here, try some!" she exclaims in a shrill voice. Before either Mrs. Prior or I could evade the annoying girl, she sprayed me in the face with the sample.

I was about to tell the girl to back off, but Mrs. Prior put her hand over my mouth to shut me up. She turned to the annoying girl and smiled.

"Do you know where the authorities' room is? We're lost."


	17. Important Return pt 3

I've decided to start the third part "The Return" from the last chapter where Tobias and Mrs. Prior arrive at the mall and search for the security office. The third part of this story is going to updated to this story. I couldn't think of any more titles for a third story. Sorry. Here's a small poem that kind of suits this story and how love can change you...

**THE RETURN **

**PART 3**

**TRUTH**

- **BY HOODA**

SCENE 1 – PART 2 – LOVE

I SPREAD MY ARMS WIDE OUT TO MY SIDES

THE RAIN SPRAYING MY BODY

TEARS PAINTING MY FACE

MY HEART BEATING LIKE A HUMMINGBIRD'S WINGS

OH BEAUTIFUL MOON, SWAYING THE WAVES

DANCING IN CIRCLES FOREVER WITH THE EARTH

A DANCE OF LOVE, NO MATTER HOW HARD

ALWAYS INSEPERABL

LOVE

Sorry that it is not well thought out, but that is the best I can think of right now. Note: if you don't read this poem, you won't understand the rest of the third part of "The Return." - the author


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 1 – Tobias

"Tobias!" Beatrice leaps from her seat in the corner of the bland office and immediately throws herself at him. I barely comprehend her tackling me in a tight embrace. His arms instinctively hold her parallel to his body and clutch her as hard as he can allow without crushing her small frame. Beneath his arms, Tobias can feel her slight tremors of fear.

Tobias peels his eyes from her face and they eyes immediately land on two young men dressed in normal everyday clothes. Caleb isn't wearing his glasses and Peter's arm is in a sling. They both look defeated. Beatrice notices Tobias glaring at the two enemies and immediately puts a hand to his chest to make sure he don't push past and beat them to pieces.

"I already hit them for you." Beatrice mutters in his ear.

Tobias nods tersely and returned his full attention back to his girlfriend.

"Are you hurt at all? Did they try to grab you?" Tobias' fingers brush over her hair, her eyes, and her cheeks. He asks Beatrice over and over about any injuries. She answers with a quick shake of her head in a _No_. Tobias lets out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding after interrogating Beatrice for her wellbeing.

"What happened to Peter?" Mrs. Prior asks from behind the reunited couple. Tobias had completely forgotten that Mr.s Prior was watching them this entire time. Tobias glances at his girlfriend.

"What _did _happen to Peter?"

"When he tried to grab me, I snapped his elbow."

Tobias winces. "Ow."

Beatrice smiles a little. "Yeah. _Ow_."

Mrs. Prior turns her attention to her son sitting beside Peter. For a moment, mother and son lock eyes. Green to blue. Mrs. Prior narrows her eyes at her son as realization flashes painfully across her face.

"Were you _helping_ Peter attack your sister?" Mrs. Prior asks her son in a low voice. Every head turns in the direction of Caleb Prior. His eyes are filled with greed and thirst that Mrs. Prior had only seen in one person before… a long time ago. A sense of cold dread slowly over took her muscles as she took a tentative step away from Beatrice and towards Caleb. Natalie's eyes skimmed over every sign of her enemies' influence over her first born. His hair was parted Erudite style, neat and precise. His shirt was blue and his cell phone was too.

"You are working with Jeanine Matthews." Mrs. Prior hissed. Caleb's eyes widened in response and Peter awkwardly shifted a few inches away from his partner, eyes downcast. Caleb's look of stun immediately shifted to one of arrogance and malice.

"Finally figured it out Natalie? Took you a while."

Mrs. Prior's hand whipped out of her pocket and grabbed a fistful of her son's shirt collar. For an older woman, she could lift a grown teenage boy off a bench and pin him hard against the wall pretty easily. Tobias made a note to himself to never upset this mother.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Caleb."

Caleb wiggled easily from his mother's death grasp and sat back down on the bench, pulling his arm around Peter's shoulder. The two boys smiled maliciously.

Beatrice almost forgot about Christina being in the room with them. It wasn't until her best friend spoke up that she remembered she was even in the room. Christina addressed Caleb directly with narrowed eyes.

"The day we were retracing Beatrice's steps, a friend of ours told us that Peter followed her around the corner. That's when Peter attacked Beatrice. Peter works for Jeanine. I think I speak for everyone here, _but why_ _does_ Jeanine want Beatrice so badly that she would brainwash her brother into kidnapping her?" All eyes drift back to Peter and Caleb. The two boys shared a brief glance before turning back to their oppressors.

"Beatrice has something that Jeanine wants actually. There was a reason we tested you the way we did, Beatrice. Your body contains something very useful to Erudite Society's mission." Caleb points straight at his sister's head with a slim finger. Tobias steps away from his girlfriend and grabs Caleb's finger that hangs in mid-air. Ever so slowly, Tobias applies pressure to the idiot's finger until it is an ugly shade of purple and blue. Caleb begins to visibly squirm.

"What do you mean there is something _within_ Beatrice that Jeanine is willing to kill for?" Tobias' voice is dark and low enough to make Caleb's face go pale. It's either fright or pain from his now twistingly painful finger.

"Beatrice is mentally strong. A breed very unique."

Tobias pushes harder down on Caleb's finger until there is a sickening crack. Peter winces at the sound. Mrs. Prior doesn't budge a muscle during the entire ordeal.

"Unique breed. Are you insane?"

"No. He isn't…" Beatrice murmurs from behind the group. Every makes a path for her to step forward and face her brother. As calmly as she can, Beatrice pries Tobias hand from Caleb's now wrinkled index finger. For a moment green meet blue. Brother and sister staring down. A balance.

"I know what you want from me."

Caleb and Peter's eyebrows shoot up into the ceiling with disbelief. Never in his life had Caleb thought his sister would be able to outsmart him so quickly.

"And?" Peter ventures quietly, eyes downcast to the floor.

Beatrice glances back at her waiting family and friends.

"Take me to see Jeanine. I need to have a little chat with her as soon as possible."

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER IN, BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING VERY SLOW LATELY FOR ME. ****WHENEVER****YOU GUYS GET THE CHANCE, PLEASE READ b . loves . books ****DIVERGENT NO WAR FANFIC. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TRY NOT TO DIE OF EXCITEMENT OF THE RELASE OF THE INSURGENT MOVIE TRAILER! (2 MINS AND 21 SECS OF BREATH TAKING ACTION!)**


	19. Stupidity and temporary delays

Ok so I have a little set back. I believe many of us are aware of computer crashes and temporary weeks waiting for the problem to be fixed. Well, that's what happened to me. Classes have started up again and writing time is beginning to narrow down just like last time. I just have a few words here to share for anyone reading my stories.

I will be writing one story at a time.

Okay yes this is a mega set back and a real hair tugger, but I cannot support my life and 5 fanfictions in one bucket. So for the time being, I'm focusing on completing one story at a time. And to add to that, I will also be completing writing b . loves . books Divergent: no war story. Check out her stories when you get the chance! I know that some of you are expecting an update for "Taken," but that may be the last story I will be working on.

PLAN:

60 Years Later - no more updates - complete

Divergent High School Story - no more updates - complete

Divergent Alt. Ending - not complete - working on it after The Return

Taken - barely even started - working on it after Divergent Alt. Ending

The current story I am going to be narrowing my focus on is The Return. I just want to finish that (scratchy, needy, pathetic, rusty) fanfic. Then I'll be able to complete the rest of my projects. I'm not the best writer or author out there, but I'm doing my best to build myself back up to the top and knock your brains out with my (stunning, teary, cliffhanging, betraying, smoochy) ideas! Stay tuned for more updates! - the author


End file.
